User talk:Alipheese
Welcome Hi, welcome to MonsterGirlQuest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alice page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Thanks for the link, I actually was looking for it. ALAKTORN 21:00, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Just one thing– it would be greatly appreciated if you could use the “Source” editor rather than the “Visual” editor, the visual one likes to fuck up things and creates horrible formatting in general, it’s pretty easy to learn how to use the source editor by just looking at a few other pages. ALAKTORN 14:43, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for contributing so much to the wiki in such a short time. We really appreciate it. ~Slur Where did you get the information that Rapunzel was designed to defeat Alice?ALAKTORN 17:18, May 5, 2012 (UTC) …and right after Promestein says “These chimeras were created just to deal with the Four Heavenly Knights.”. Hmm. Either way the wiki should only have factual informations, theories should stay out or in the comments section.ALAKTORN 09:10, May 10, 2012 (UTC) An empty line before a new section is good for readability, I don’t think you should remove them.ALAKTORN 17:09, May 19, 2012 (UTC) If that were true, Granberia would have no skills listed, as you can’t request any. Goddess Ilias also has skills listed, while not ever being fought yet. I think it’s fine to add whatever the enemy uses.ALAKTORN 12:26, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Do you have proof of that? “Safina Outskirts” and “Sabasa Desert” are never explicitly mentioned by the game either as far as I know, do you have screens or know of locations where these come up? I’m searching but can’t find shit.ALAKTORN 18:24, May 23, 2012 (UTC) “Sabasa Castle is in the center of the desert. Right now it’s ruled by the ninth descendant of the hero Sabasa, who was called the of the Burning Sands.” (right after Forest of Spirits). Turns out Sabasa is the name of a hero. Gonna keep reading dialogue… this would probably be so much easier if only I knew how to read the script directly.ALAKTORN 18:47, May 23, 2012 (UTC) “There are a lot of merchants… As expected of the commercial district of the largest settlement in Sabasa.” (right after entering Sabasa Castle). This seems to be referring to “Sabasa” as a region. I’m not really certain of this, and I’m not a native English speaker either, so I’ve asked a friend from the UK and he seemed to agree with me: ““largest settlement in Sabasa” definitely seems to be referring to Sabasa as a region. Having a settlement inside a town seems impossible.”. What do you think? I confirmed that part of dialogue mentioning Safina, so I’ve put it back. I’ll check the Japanese version too eventually just to be sure.ALAKTORN 20:56, May 23, 2012 (UTC)